La seconde maison hantée
by YamiCecile
Summary: Cette histoire se passe juste après l'épisode "la maison hantée". Conan, Ayumi, Genta et Mistuhiko se rendent dans la maison "Kudo" (désolée, ce résumé n'est pas génial, mais moi et les résumés... )


Bonjour (ou bonsoir), ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Mais entre les exam' et le travail qu'on nous donne, j'avoue que j'ai plus de mal que ce que je pensais à trouver le temps d'écrire :/ Cette fois, il s'agit d'une des premières fanfictions que j'ai écrit, en fait, elle est déjà terminée, mais comme elle est écrite à la main, je dois tout recopier à l'ordi. Enfin bref,

Les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette fiction est "Rating K+"

Bonne lecture ! =D

_Cette histoire se déroule juste après l'épisode "La maison hantée"_

* * *

**La seconde maison hantée**

**Chapitre 1 : la visite de la maison**

**"Quoi ? Une autre maison hantée ?" Demanda Conan.**

**"Oui, Ayumi en a trouvé une autre !" Répondit Genta.**

**"La maison de la famille Eto du 2ème district." Ajouta Ayumi.**

**"Eto ?" interrogea Conan.  
**

**"D'après le voisinage, cette maison croule sous des livres étranges, et le jeune homme qui y vivait a été dévoré par des monstres." Précisa-t-elle.**

**_Tiens… Un jeune homme vivant seul dans une maison pleine de bouquins ?... Eto... dans le 2__ème__ district ?_**

**"C'est vraiment Eto le nom ?" demanda Conan.**

**"Oui, avec les caractères « E », en katakana et « TO » en Hiragana."**

**"Ouais super ! Alors on s'retrouve après l'école !" cria Genta**

**"Ouais !" ajoutèrent Ayumi et Mistuhiko.**

**_Aaaah non attendez ! C'est pas Eto mais Kudo ! C'est ma maison ! _pensa Conan, mais il était trop tard, les cours allaient reprendre, et il n'aurait pas le temps de les convaincre de ne pas y aller. Et de toute façon que leur dirait-il ? Qu'il s'agit de sa maison ? Non impossible, il ne devait révéler sa véritable identité à personne.**

**Il fut donc obligé de les rejoindre après l'école pour aller dans ce qui était autrefois sa maison. Car après tout, il ne pouvait pas les laisser aller là bas tout seuls, il tenait à garder sa maison en bon état.**

**Les cours étaient maintenant terminés, et comme il avait été convenu, Conan attendait Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko au 221b rue Beika. Plus il la regardait, plus il pensait à son ancienne vie : sa vie en tant que lycéen Shinichi Kudo et plus le désir de retrouver le corps de ses dix-sept ans était fort. Il pourrait enfin retrouver sa maison, ses amis, Ran… ne plus la voir pleurer pour lui, voir à nouveau son sourire, retourner au lycée, résoudre à nouveau des enquêtes et ne plus trainer avec cette bande de gamins.**

**Les pensées de Conan furent interrompues par des voix qui lui étaient familières :**

**"Hé ! Conan !"**

**"Ah euh… oui ?" Dit-il en se retournant. Il aperçut Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta qui l'attendaient.**

**"A quoi tu penses Conan ?" Demanda Genta.**

**"Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend !" ajouta Mitsuhiko.**

**"On y va oui ou non ?" s'énerva Genta.**

**"Calme-toi Genta ! On y va oui, tu viens Conan ?" dit Ayumi.**

**"Oui, oui." Puis Conan les suivit dans sa maison.**

**Ils entrèrent sans difficultés dans le jardin. _C'est étrange, j'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir fermé le portail à clé la dernière fois…_ Puis ils entrèrent dans la maison, et arrivèrent dans l'entrée. _Tiens, la pote d'entrée est ouverte aussi ? Et pourtant, je suis sûr de l'avoir fermée à clef elle aussi la dernière fois que je suis venu. C'est de plus en plus étrange… serait-ce possible que quelqu'un soit venu pendant mon absence ? Le professeur Agasa ? Non il me l'aurait dit, et aurait sûrement pensé à refermer. Un cambrioleur ? Non plus, la maison est en ordre, rien à changer depuis la dernière fois et il n'y a aucune marque d'effraction sur la serrure. Est-ce que ça pourrait être eux ?... Mais que viendraient-ils faire ici ? ça n'est pas possible que ça soit eux, ils auraient dû refermer la porte derrière eux et de toute façon, et puis, ils ne possèdent pas mes clefs._**

**"Conan ! Arrête de rêvasser et viens !"**

**"Oui, oui, j'arrive !"  
**

**Ils se baladèrent donc dans la maison. Puis ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque.**

**"Waaaaah c'est immense ! Et regardez tout ces livres !" Dit Ayumi. "Les monstres qui ont dévoré le jeune garçon qui vivait ici ont dû sortir d'un de ces livres !"**

**"Regardez, ça ne sont que des romans policiers !" Ajouta Mitsuhiko "Il y en a de Conan Doyle, Kudo Yusaku mais aussi de Rampo Ed…"**

**"Alélé ! Les amis, venez voir ! Il y a des escaliers, si on allait à l'étage ?" Leur dit Conan en pointant ces derniers du doigt. _C'était moins une, ils auraient pu découvrir ma véritable identité_, _même si je doute qu'ils auraient pu faire le lien. Enfin, il vaut mieux être prudent._**

**Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage, là où étaient les chambres et la salle de bain. En revisitant sa maison, il se rappelait l'époque où il était encore le lycéen Shinichi Kudo. Puis ils visitèrent les chambres.**

**"Oooh Conan, c'est pas intéressant ça, si on veut avoir une chance de trouver le monstre, il faut retourner à la bibliothèque !" Lui dit Genta.**

**"Les monstres ça n'existe pas Genta." S'empressa de répondre Conan sur un ton blasé.**

**"Pff… t'es vraiment pas marrant Conan."**

**Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir de l'étage, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils venaient du rez-de-chaussée. _Comme je m'en doutais, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici, mais qui ?... Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. _Conan se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivi par les trois autres enfants.**

**"Vous, restez ici, je vais voir quelque chose, et quoiqu'il arrive, ne sortez pas de cette pièce !"**

**"Dis Conan, c'était quoi ces bruits l'instant ?" demanda Ayumi effrayée.**

**"Ce sont sûrement les monstres dont je vous parlais à l'instant." dit Genta**

**"Me dis pas que c'est ce que tu vas vérifier Conan, tu veux toujours tout faire tout seul, c'est pas marrant !" ajouta Mistuhiko.**

**Conan fronça les sourcils.**

**"Je vous ai déjà dit que les monstres n'existaient pas. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas sortir de cette pièce tant que je ne reviens pas vous chercher."**

**Puis il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus : il parti en refermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers les escaliers.**

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de taper pour le moment (oui oui, cette fiction est déjà terminée, mais je l'ai écrite à la main, et ça prend du temps de tout recopier :/). Enfin bref, j'essaye de faire vite pour la suite ^^**  
**

En ce qui concerne la suie de "_Une nuit pour dire adieu_", je suis désolée que ça prenne autant de temps, mais je suis toujours en train de l'écrire. ^^


End file.
